L'autre monde de la réalité!
by Sora Omoiriki
Summary: Une jeune fille nommé Manon fait partie de notre monde, mais peu après la mort de sa meilleur amie, celle-ci est envoyé dans un monde qu'elle croyait être un simple simple Manga. Sauf qu'un jour elle découvrira que toute sa famille, ses amis, se qu'elle croyait être et ne pas être n'était en fait qu'un...rêve.
1. Chapitre 1: La porte d'un rêve

Chapitre 1 : La porte d'un rêve.

PDV Manon:

Je m'appelle Manon...

Moi- Akaïnu, tu porte le grade d'amiral, mais tu ne vaux rien!

...je fais partie de l'équipage de ...

Akaïnu- Dégage tu n'a rien a faire dans cette guerre, laisse le mourir!  
>Moi- HORS DE QUESTION!<br>Akaïnu- Tsss...la justice t'emmènera à l'échafaud.  
>Moi- J'en ai rien a faire de ta justice à la noix, alors viens te battre!<p>

...à l'origine...

Akaïnu- CREVE ...

...je ne fais pas partie de se monde...enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a fais croire jusqu'à maintenant.

FLASHBACK

Moi- Elisa!  
>Elisa- Manon! Tu m'a tellement manqué!<p>

Elle a à peine le temps de me voir que je lui saute dessus et l'a fait tomber, tellement elle m'a manqué! Bah oui des vacances sans mes meilleurs amies c'est pas des vraies vacances ! Sérieux vous croyez quoi ? Moi je me suis ennuyer un truc de dingue quoi !

Moi- A moi aussi! Au fait qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>Elisa- Je lis le nouveau tome de One Piece.<p>

Non, sérieux le nouveau tome qui viens de sortir! Je comptais l'acheter, mais vu qu'elle l'a elle va pouvoir tout me raconter. Roooh comme toujours elle prévoit toujours tout à l'avance, c'est pour ça que je l'adore !

Moi- Sérieux! Ca raconte quoi?  
>Elisa- Bah...tu sais que Ace ces lancé à la poursuite de Barbe Noir.<br>Moi- Oui et ?  
>Elisa- Ils se sont battu.<p>

Incroyable et je parie que c'est Ace qui a gagné! Bah oui il est tellement fort, en même temps c'est l'un de mes perso préféré alors il peut pas perdre. Et il est tellement beau, tellement fort , tellement…narcoleptique…bah quoi c'est vrai à chaque fois qu'il mange ou qu'il se passe un truc, il s'endort d'un coup, c'est donc de la narcolepsie !

Elisa- Je t'arrête tous de suite, il a perdu et Barbe. Noir l'a livré à la marine et ensuite il s'est fait emprisonner à Impel Down pour être exécuté Marine Ford.  
>Moi- Quoi?! *les larme aux yeux*<p>

Non c'est pas possible Ace s'est fais battre et emmené à Impel Down pour être exécuté en plus de ça! Mon . Pire . Cauchemar. Tu dois survivre Ace !

Elisa- Attend j'ai pas terminé.  
>Manon- De quoi? Dit moi tout!<br>Elisa- Il va y avoir une guerre parce que veux sauver Ace.  
>Moi- Et ? *les yeux qui brille*<p>

Oh ça y est, je le sens il va être libéré.

Elisa- J'ai pas lu la suite. *sourire baka*

Ah non mais là elle fait fort et dire que j'étais sur le point de connaître la suite. C'est pô juste….

?- Elisa! Manon!

Ah ! Eva est de retour! Elle aussi c'est l'une de mes meilleur amies, et elle m'a tellement manqué. Waaa je tombe à terre sous le poids de Eva, parce qu'elle s'est jeté sur nous en nous voyant.

Eva- Vous m'avais trop manqué les filles!  
>Moi- A moi aussi Eva.<br>Elisa- Moi aussi.  
>Eva- Dite, vous parliez de quoi quand j'étais pas là?<br>Moi et Elisa- De l'exécution d'Ace.  
>Eva- Ah...oui *larmes à l'œil* dommage qu'il soit mort...snif.<br>Moi et Elisa- QUOI ?! IL EST MORT ?!  
>Eva- Oups...vous en saviez rien.<br>Moi et Elisa- NON ON EN SAVAIT RIEN!  
>Eva- Désolé...snif snif<br>Elisa- *soupire* Mais non c'est pas grave après tout Ace n'est qu'un personnage de Manga, il n'existe pas.  
>Moi- Arrête t'es pas sympa Ace il aurait pas du mourir...OUINNNNNNN.<br>Eva- Pleure pas.  
>Elisa- Bébé.<p>

1) je suis pas un bébé et 2) Ace n'aurais pas du mourir, quelque fois ce genre de réflexions signé Eva m'énerve au plus au point.

Moi- Je suis pas un bébé!

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Oh non la sonnerie du début des cours viens de retentir, je veux pas aller en cours! Je veux regarder One Piece! Y a quelque fois où sa me gave au plus au point les cours, entre les profs qui nous font chier et l'emplois du temps merdique, je sais pas le quel des deux je supprimerais en premier si j'en avais l'occasion…

Elisa- Mais non, c'est rien, juste une journée à passé.  
>Moi- Parle pour toi, encore une année oui!<p>

Ouais je dis ça parce que Elisa sèche tout les cours, et chaque année je sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle ne redouble pas.

?- Mesdemoiselles, dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard le premier jour de la rentrée!  
>Eva, Elisa et Moi- Oui monsieur le proviseur.<p>

Quelque heure plus tard.

Sa y est le premier jour et passé et on peux enfin rentrer chez nous. Et regarder One Piece. Alors une fois sortie dehors on marcha un peu dans les ruelle, jusqu'à se que la voiture des parents à Eva viennent la chercher.

Eva- A demain les filles.

Moi et Elisa- A demain Eva.

Eva monta dans le véhicule et peu à peu elle s'éloigna de nous. Tandis que moi et Elisa on continuait à marcher tranquillement.

Elisa- On passe par le même chemin pour rentrer non?

Moi- Oui!

Elisa- Alors ?

Moi- Quoi?

Elisa- Tu sais le garçon que t'as pas arrêté de fixer toute la journée.

Moi- Quoi? *rougis* M-mais j-je vois pas de q-quoi tu parle.

Elisa- *sourire taquin* Ce serais pas parce qu'il ressemble à...

Moi- SHUT! *rouge écarlate*

Elisa- Je prends ça pour un oui alors?

Moi- Mais non enfin si...argh tu m'embrouille!

Elisa- C'est le but

Moi- Ouais bah arr...

VROOOOOOOOOOOUM (NDA : Oui je sais…c'est sensé être le bruit d'une voiture hein.)

Elisa- ATTENTION UNE VOITURE!

Manon- Hein? Que..

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que Elisa me poussa sur le coté. Et...NON! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu avant!? Une Voiture vient de la percuter. Non! Je cour vers elle et vois qu'elle pers beaucoup de sang. Une ambulance vite!

ELISA Manon ...

Moi- Non ne parle pas il faut appell..

Elisa- Non c'est inutile..

Moi- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte!

Elisabeth Manon merci ...

Moi- *au bord des larme* Non attend ne dis pas ça tu ne vas pas mourir!

Elisa- Il fait si sombre...

Moi- Non non Non ne ferme pas les yeux! Reste avec moi je t'en supplie j'ai besoin de toi!

Non elle ferme les yeux...elle...est morte. Je ne peux pas le croire ma meilleur amie ne peux pas mourir ainsi. NON! Celle que je connais depuis la maternelle, celle qui me comprend le mieux, celle avec qui je peux tout dire, celle que je considère non seulement comme ma meilleur amie, mais aussi comme ma sœur de cœur ne peux pas mourir! Je me relève et commence à courir , je dois m'éloigner de ça, elle n'est pas morte!

PDV Extérieur:

Manon courait maintenant dans la ville désespéré à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa sœur de cœur. Elle courait à se demander si elle aurait du mourir à sa place ou si elle était vraiment morte. Une fois arrivé au bout de la ville elle aperçu une maison qui paraissais abandonné. Non ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au explorateur de maison hanté! se dit-elle dans ça tête, mais sa curiosité fut telle qu'elle ne put résister à l'envie de visiter cette maison.

Elle y entra et commença à la visiter, la maison était vide et lugubre, on aurait dit que cette maison n'avais pas était nétoillé ni même visité depuis des dizaine d'année. Mais quand elle entra dans une nouvelle pièce toute son attention fut dirigé vers une porte. Cette porte était planté au milieux de la pièce, relié à de nombreux câbles et sur la porte étais marqué ''La porte d'un rêve''. Notre jeune héroïne ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait, alors toujours dans sa curiosité elle ouvris la porte, il ne se passa rien...jusqu'à se que la porte se mis à briller de mille feu et qu'une énorme sphère noir se forma derrière celle-ci. Et...Manon fut aspiré par la sphère.

Moi- C'est quoi ce bordel! J'suis aspiré! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontre sur un bateau

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre sur un bateau.

PDV Manon:

C'est quoi ce bordel! Je me fais aspirer et maintenant je tombe dans le vide! Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive toujours qu'à moi! Tiens je vois quelque chose en bas...un bateau!

Moi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sur le bateau:

?- C'est quoi ce bruit? *lève la tête pour mieux voir et entendre*  
>Moi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH<br>?- Un boulé de canon ?  
>Moi- AAAAAAA L'AIDEEEEEEEEEE<br>?- C'EST PAS UN BOULE DE CANON!

BAOOOOOOOUM

PDV Narrateur:

Manon avait percuté de plein fouet la personne qui se trouvait sur le bateau, en pleine mer. Maintenant elle et le jeune femme (parce que la personne sur le bateau en est une) se retrouvèrent à terre.

PDV Manon:

Moi- Aïe aïe aïe ma tête.

Mais où est-ce que je suis tombé moi, tiens l'atterrissage est mon douloureux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je regarde en dessous de moi...merde j'ai percuté quelqu'un! C'était une fille, elle avait des yeux brun et de cours cheveux noir. En la regardant attentivement je pouvait voir sur ses joue des taches de rousseur. Elle portait un collier de perle rouge et était vêtue d'un haut de maillot noir et un short de la même couleur.

Ah bah je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi je ne suis pas morte en tombant dans le vide.

Moi- Euh...est-ce que ça va?  
>?- Mh *encore dans les vapes* Oui...enfin je crois.<br>Moi- T'as mal quelque pars?

Raaah c'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'ouvrir cet foutue porte! C'est pas vrai ça ! A chaque fois que ma curiosité l'emporte je suis entraîné dans un coup foireux !

?- Non *se relève*  
>Moi- *me relève aussi* T'es sur?<br>?- *soupire* Mais oui puisque je te le dis.  
>Moi- Oufs.<br>?- Comment tu t'appelle?  
>Moi- Manon et toi?<br>?- Moi c'est Ann. Portgas. .  
>Moi- Super...hein...de...QUOI?! P..P-PORTGAS?!<br>Ann- T'es longue à la détente toi.  
>Moi- Mais c'est pas possible tu peux pas être sa sœur!<br>Ann- Si, je m'appelle Portgas. et je suis la sœur de Portgas. . *grand sourire*  
>Moi- D'a...d'accord.<p>

Euuuuh…C'est pas vrai j'y crois pas, je viens de rencontrer la sœur de Ace! Mais j'étais pas au courant moi qu'il avait une sœur.

Ann- Et comment t'es arrivé ici?  
>Moi- Euh...je...<p>

Raaah, pourquoi cette question?! Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je suis arrivé ici parce que quand j'ai ouvert une porte, et d'un coup y' a une sphère qui m'a aspiré et qui m'a fait tombé dans le vide pour au final arrivé ici! Si je lui dis ça elle va me prendre pour une folle, alors je dois trouver une excuse et vite!

Ann- *un veine pulsa sur sa tempe* Pour la deuxième fois, comment es-tu arrivé ici?!  
>Moi- Je...j'avais été capturé par...par des pirate et après ils...m'ont jeté dans les airs comme un boulé de canon.<p>

Non mais qu'elle idiote, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse! Entre toutes les excuses inimaginable et probable qui existe il a fallut que je dise ça. Elle va jamais me croire c'est sûr.

Ann- Ah...ok.

Non je rêve...elle y a cru!

Moi- Euh...tu es seule sur ce bateau?  
>Ann- Ouais.<br>Moi- Et tu arrive à le navigué seule?  
>Ann- A ton avis?<br>Moi- Ok c'est juste que le bateau et assez grand et...*regarde vers le haut*

Que...Un pavillon noir! Mais ça veux dire que c'est une pirate!

Ann- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
>Moi- C'est...tu es une pirate!<br>Ann- Ouais *grand sourire*  
>Moi- Mais alors tu devrais...<br>Ann- Ca te dérange? *fronce les sourcils*  
>Moi- Non pas du tout, c'est que normalement tu devrait avoir ou faire partie d'un équipage.<br>Ann- Tu as raison, mais le temps presse et j'ai pas eu le temps d'en trouver un.  
>Moi- Ah et pourquoi?<br>Ann- Je vais a Marine Ford. *regard déterminé*  
>Moi- Marine Ford...QUOI?! *abasourdie* Mais pourquoi?<br>Ann- Parce que Ace va y être exécuté.

Ah oui c'est vrai, Ace va y être exécuté...attendez ne me dites pas qu'elle veux le sauver.

Moi- Ne me dit pas que tu vas là-bas pour le sauver!  
>Ann- Si et comme tu es sur mon bateau tu vas m'aider.<p>

Hors de question, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer. Même si je meurs d'envie de le sauver, je tiens un minimum à la vie pour savoir que c'est du suicidaire d'aller là-bas. Et puis quoi encore !

Ann- Tu sais te battre?  
>Moi- Oui je pratique les arts-martiaux.<br>Ann- *croise les bras* Quel genre?  
>Moi- Karaté, Judo et Aïkido.<br>Ann- Mh..  
>Moi- Et toi tu te bat comment?<br>Ann- Avec n'importe quel arme, mais surtout avec mon fruit du démon, au fait t'aurais pas faim par ce que moi j'crève la dalle?  
>Moi- Oui un peu.<br>Ann- *souri* Alors à table.

PDV Extérieur:

Ann alla donc en cuisine et y prépara à manger. Puis Manon et Ann mangèrent en toute tranquillité, Manon la félicité pour les talent de cuisine de notre cher Ann.  
>Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien et Ann avoua à Manon que Ace n'était pas au courant qu'elle existé, parce qu'il furent séparé dès leur naissance.<p>

BOOOOOOOOUM

PDV Manon:

C'est quoi ce bruit! On aurait dit une explosion.

Moi- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>Ann- J'en sais rien.<br>Moi- J'vais voir dehors.  
>Ann- J'viens avec toi ça pourrais être intéressant.<br>Moi- Ok

On sorti dehors.

Ann- Qu'est-ce que...  
>Moi- Des pirates!<br>Ann- *fronce les sourcils* Et la marine.  
>Moi- Ils sont en plein combat qu'est-ce qu'on fait?<br>Ann- On va devoir aider les pirates si on veux continuer d'avancer.  
>Moi- Mais t'es complètement tarer! On est que deux!<br>Ann- Et alors?! Je te signal que ça sera la même chose à Marine Ford!  
>Moi- Mais...<br>Ann- *sourire taquin* De toute façon tu sais te battre, alors ça va aller.  
>Moi- *fait les dents de croco* Non mais c'est quoi cette allusion!<p>

Non mais sérieusement déjà qu'à la base je suis pas sensé être ici, mais en plus de ça je dois aller me battre. C'est vrai que c'est pour la bonne cause, parce que c'est pour sauver Ace. Mais encore une fois je le répète...je tiens un minimum à la vie!

Ann- *me prend par le bras* Aller on y va.

Hein? Elle va quand même pas sauter sur leur bateau!

Moi- Tu vas quand même pas sauter sur leur bateau!  
>Ann- Si<br>Moi- NON!  
>Ann- Prochain arrêt : bateau des pirates !<br>Moi- J'AI DIS NOOOON!

Mais malgré mon désaccord total, elle sauta quand même sur leur bateau.

Ann- Un vrai champ de bataille.  
>Moi- *frappe Ann à la tête*<br>Ann- Mais t'es malade ça fait méga mal!  
>Moi- C'est toi qui es malade! Comment t'as pu nous emmener ici?!<br>Ann- Bah en sautant.  
>Moi- Arrête de jouer sur les mots!<br>Ann- Maintenant je vais tous les dégommer. *se dirige vers les combat*  
>Moi- *lève ma main vers Ann* Reviens ici!<p>

Je regarda autour de moi, tout le monde étaient entrain de combattre. Soudain je vis un marine courir vers moi en levant son sabre prêt à m'attaquer.

Soldat- Tu va mourir sale pirate!  
>Moi- Je ne suis pas un pirates!<br>Soldat- Meurs! *attaque Manon*  
>Moi- Tu l'aura voulut. *esquive l'attaque du soldat, bloque le bras droit du soldat et lui donne un coup de poing au niveau de la nuque*<br>Soldat- Argh *crache du sang et s'écroule par terre*

Pendant se temps du coté de Ann.

Soldat- Va en enfer!  
>Ann- *prends le sabre d'un autre soldat* C'est toi qui ira en enfer. <p>


	3. Chapitre 3: Lawko et une proposition

Chapitre 3 : Lawko et une proposition.

PDV Extérieur:

Soldat- Va en enfer!  
>Ann- C 'est toi qui ira en enfer.<br>Soldat- *s'élance vers Ann pour attaquer*  
>Ann- *pare l'attaque et contre-Attaque*<p>

Ann commença à battre un ennemi, puis deux, puis 10, 50, 100. Elle avait mis à terre presque tout les ennemis qui se trouvaient sur le navire en seulement quelques minutes. Du coté de Manon c'était exactement la même chose, elle combattait de plus en plus de soldats, jusqu'à en battre des dizaines, des centaines! Mais alors que nos deux héroïnes combattaient les marines, une mystérieuse personnes se dirigea vers Ann.

Elle avait de court cheveux noir et des yeux jaune (en fait il était jaune-orange un truc comme ça…) , sa peau était mat, elle était mince de taille moyenne. Elle avait deux petite boucle d'oreille ronde à l'oreille gauche et un bracelet en or.

La fille était habillé d'un top à capuche noir et jaune et un jean bleu à motif de léopard.

On pouvait voir sur ses bras de nombreux tatouage.

?- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?!  
>Ann- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça!<br>?- T'as rien à faire ici! Et t'avais pas besoin de m'aider!  
>Ann- Si j'avais su que c'était toi Lawko, je ne l'aurais pas fais!<br>Autre soldat- Mourez sale pirate!  
>Ann et Lawko- Toi on t'as pas sonné! *donnent un coup de poing au soldat qui l'envois valser dans les airs*<p>

PDV Manon:

Moi- Ann! *cour vers Ann*  
>Ann- Manon ça va tu n'as rien ?<br>Moi- Oui je vais bien, d'ailleurs on a battu tout les marines!  
>Lawko- Effectivement.<p>

Qui est-elle je ne le connais pas...mais c'est bizarre elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Je vais le savoir tout de suite tiens, je vais lui poser la question. Oh ça va hein ! Je sais que j'suis pas patiente mais bon j'ai bien le droit de savoir moi…enfin bref.

Moi- Euh...T'es qui toi?  
>Ann- *soupire* C'est Lawko.<br>Moi- Ah ! Euh enchanté moi c'est Manon

Je lui souris, puis elle me sourit à son tours. J'ai l'impression qu'elles se connaissent toute les deux...on va vérifier ça tout de suite.

Moi- Vou vous connaissez toute les deux ?  
>Lawko- On peux dire ça.<br>Ann- Mouais...

Bingo j'en était sûr!

Moi- Alors vous êtes amis?  
>Lawko et Ann- *font les dents de croco* JAMAIS DE LA VIE!<br>Moi- Bah pourquoi?  
>Ann- Je peux pas la supporter!<br>Lawko- Tais-toi avant que je te transforme en cobayes pour mes expérience!  
>Ann- *veine qui apparait* Répète!<br>Lawko- *sourire taquin* T'es sourde en plus.  
>Ann- J'vais te tuer Trafalgar Lawko<br>Moi- TRAFALGAR!  
>Lawko- Ouais j'suis la sœur de Law.<p>

Ah bah je comprend mieux pourquoi elle me rappelais quelqu'un, c'est parce que c'est la sœur de Law. Ok après la sœur de Ace, c'est Law, y' en a combien encore des sœur caché ? Bientôt ce sera la sœur du Volcan sur patte ! Quand je dis « Volcan sur patte » je parle bien sûr d'Akaïnu hein… mais quand même j'ai pas envie d'imaginer sa sœur…

Ann- Ne l'écoute pas Manon sa connerie peut-être contagieuse.  
>Lawko- J'vais finir par trancher ta tête de piaf un jour.<br>Ann- Essais toujours! Hein…t'as dis quoi là ?!  
>Moi- Elle a dit « Tête de piaf »<p>

Oh non je crois que j'aurais pas dû dire ça en fait…tandis que je retenait la furie qui risque de faire un meurtre ( Ann… ) Lawko continuait de la provoquer en lui tirant la langue.

Moi-Arrêtez de vous chamailler!  
>Ann et Lawko- Maieuh c'est elle qui a commencé<p>

Disent-elles en se montrant toutes les deux du doigt. Non mais c'est quoi ces gamines sérieux ! Bon vaudrait mieux que je change de sujet avant qu'il y est une scène de crime…

Moi- *soupire* Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette mer Lawko ?  
>Lawko- J'vais à Marine Ford.<br>Moi- Toi aussi!  
>Lawko- Comment ça "toi aussi" ? *hausse un sourcil*<br>Ann- On y va nous aussi pour sauver Ace.  
>Moi- Mais pourquoi tu veux le sauver Lawko?<br>Lawko- Parce que j'ai une dette envers lui.  
>Ann- Une "dette"?<br>Lawko- Un jour il m'a sauvé de la mort, maintenant c'est à moi de le sauver.  
>Ann- Lawko…je rêve ou serais-tu devenus sentimental?<br>Lawko- Grrr ferme là!  
>Ann- Pas t'en que j'aurais ta face devant moi!<br>Moi- Ca suffit arrêtez, on veux toute les trois le sauver, alors seront nous les coudes!  
>Lawko- Et pourquoi avec cette filles?<br>Ann- J'te retourne la question.

C'est pas vrai elle le font exprès ou quoi?! Je vais de le leur expliquer y a même pas deux minutes! Quelques fois je me demande si elle m'écoute vraiment ou si elle font genre…

Moi- Vous êtes bouché ou quoi?! On doit s' EN-TRAI-DER!  
>Ann- Mouais...<br>Lawko- Tsss...  
>Moi- C'est déjà un bon début…<br>Ann- S'tu l'dis.

Tandis que je parlais tranquillement avec Lawko et Ann, une autre personne fit son arrivait. Wow ! Elle est belle ! Enfin vous l'aurez deviné c'est une femme, mais même le plus insensible des hommes n'aurez pas pu résister à sa beauté. Elle était grande, poitrine généreuse, long cheveux ondulé blanc qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas de sa fine taille. Ses yeux était rouge sang, sa peau aussi blanche que la neige et les trais de son visage était fin.

Elle était vêtue d'un mini short noir moulant et d'un t-shirt rouge avec une veste en cuir noir sur elle. Elle portait aussi des bottes noir à talon qui montait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. Elle portait un grand Nodachi, mais en raison de sa taille, elle le porte sur l'épaule.

?- Lawko qu'est-ce que tu fous!  
>Lawko- Désolé Loona j'étais entrain de parler à quelqu'un *fusille Ann du regard*<br>Ann- *fusille Lawko du regard*  
>Loona- Si tu veux sauver ton Ace dépêche toi!<br>Ann- "Son" Ace?  
>Moi- Oh ? Oh ! Oh…<p>

Une histoire d'amour ? C'est trop meugons~ Oh non ! Oh non je deviens nian nian.

Loona- C'est parce que elle l'aime *souri*  
>Lawko- Loona tais-toi! *rouge comme une tomate*<br>Ann- Ah je vois tu aime mon frère. *sourire taquin*  
>Loona- *soupire* C'est ce que je viens de lui dire...*prend Lawko par le bras* Trêve de plaisanterie on dois y aller!<br>Ann- Ouais c'est vrai... *prend Manon par le bras et atterrie sur son bateau*  
>Moi- Mais...et Lawko?<br>Ann- On l'a retrouvera à Marine Ford...  
>Moi- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?<br>Ann- On attend d'arriver au lieu d'exécution.  
>Moi- Ouais et c'est dans combien d'heure?<br>Ann- *regarde sa montre* 3

3 heure! Woua mais c'est trop long j'vais m'ennuyer moi! Bon bah il nous reste plus qu'à discuter avant d'aller au champ de bataille.

Moi- *me dirige vers la rambarde du bateau* Que...

Non je rêve c'est pas possible!

Ann- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore. *marche pour arriver vers moi, regarde se que je vois et fais les grand yeux* C'est pas possible...  
>Moi- Et pourtant.<br>Ann- C'est...c'est...le Moby Dick!

Et oui juste en fasse de notre bateau se trouvé le bateau de ! Et plus il s'approchait de nous plus on paniqué, on se demandait si on devait fuir ou rester, mais soudain quelqu'un nous adressa la parole. On leva la tête pour vois la mystérieuse personne qui nous parler et qui se trouvait sur le bateau de B.B.

?- Et vous deux!  
>Moi- Oh mon dieu c'est...<br>Ann- C'est...c'est...  
>Moi et Ann- MARCO LE PHOENIX!<br>Marco- Je ne s'avais pas que j'étais populaire auprès des filles. *souri*  
>Moi et Ann- *font les dents de croco* PAS DU TOUT!<br>Marco- Ouais enfin bref...Père veux vous voir.

QUOI?! veux nous voir!

Ann- Ils veux nous voir nous?!  
>Marco- Pose pas de question et viens.<br>Moi et Ann- Ok.

Ann et Moi on monta à bord du fameux bateau et Marco nous emmena jusqu'à .

Marco- Père elles sont là.  
>Moi- Bonjours.<br>Ann- 'lut.  
>B.B- Comment vous appelez vous toute les deux?<br>Moi- Manon  
>Ann- Ann<br>B.B- Pourquoi êtes vous sur cette mer?  
>Moi- Nous allons à Marine Ford.<br>B.B- *hausse un sourcils*  
>Ann- Pour sauver Ace.<br>B.B- Et pourquoi?  
>Ann- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre.<br>Equipage de B.B- *choqué* *pense: Elle s'oppose à père!*  
>B.B- Pourquoi?<br>Manon- Parce que...  
>Ann- Tais-toi tu n'as rien à dire à se sujet!<br>Moi- Mais...  
>Ann- *regard noir* Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire<p>

Hou là je devrais peut-être me taire, parce qu'elle me fait flipper là à s'énerver.

Moi- Gloups  
>Ann- Tu veux vraiment le savoir le vieux?<br>B.B- Oui.  
>Ann- Parce que je suis sa sœur.<br>L'équipage de B.B- QUOOOOIIII?!  
>Marco- *fait les grand yeux* Vraiment?<br>Ann- *regarde Marco* Ouais.  
>B.B- Si tu es vraiment la sœur de Ace, tu dois savoir comment s'appelle votre père en sachant que peux de personne le savent.<br>Ann- Oui je le sais.  
>B.B- Alors dit-le.<br>Ann- Devant tout ton équipage?  
>Moi- ...<p>

Ouais bon là je sais vraiment plus quoi dire...

B.B- Oui  
>Ann- Mon père s'appelle Gol. .<br>L'équipage de B.B- QUOOOIIII?!  
>B.B- Alors tu es bien la sœur de Ace.<br>Ann- *grand sourire* Ouais.  
>Moi- *souri* Ann...<br>B.B- Dans ce cas j'ai une proposition à te faire à toi et ton amie.

Fin du chapitre 3.

A suivre…

Yo ! Salut tout le monde, ça va bien ? Moi oui

Au fait je me suis rendu compte que je n'avait pas du tout décrit mon perso principal : Manon.

Et franchement c'est pas vraiment bien en fait…

Manon : T'es pas sympa tu décris tout le monde sauf moi, c'est du favoritisme ! * boude*

Moi : Ok ok j'suis désolé et c'est pour ça que je vais le faire maintenant.

Donc :

Elle se nomme Manon Dupalleur. Notre héroïne a de long cheveux noir ondulé et deux yeux verron, bleu et vert. Elle a une poitrine assez généreuse et elle est mince de taille moyenne. Manon est toujours vêtue d'un jean noir moulant et d'un simple top blanc avec une veste en jean par dessus. Elle porte aussi des bottines noir.

Voilà voilà, je tiens aussi à remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé un message pour la fanfictions:

Zephyra Lorem Varia : Bonjours

Ton histoire commence très bien et j'étais très curieuse de voir ton premier chapitre en lisant le résumé, mais il y a quelques problèmes. Tu devrais essayer de voir ce que ça donnerait en enlevant le nom des personnages au début de chaque phrase (mettre juste un tiret) et rajouter des verbes de parole. Et des verbes d'action à la place des astérix. J'ai déjà un petit problème similaire lorsque je me suis inscrite alors je t'encourage à améliorer ton récit parce que pour moi, c'est une histoire qui commence très bien ;)  
>Bonne continuation !<p>

Moi : Je te remercie pour ton message, ensuite pour ce qui est de mettre le nom des personnages au début de chaque phrase, eh bien j'utilise ce style depuis le début de mes fictions et fanfiction alors j'ai pris l'habitude de faire cela, mais je vais quand même voir ce que ça donne comme tu me l'as dit.

Donc merci et bonne continuation à toi aussi.

NekoReta : Oh mon dieu t'as eu l'idée du siècle !  
>C'était un peu dommage qu'il n'y ait pas légèrement plus de détails, parce que c'est court. Par exemple dans ce que tu ressens, comment vous êtes habillé, des trucs du genre tu vois ?<br>Bon je te laisse bonne nuit.

Moi : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, je suis contente que l'idée de ma fanfiction te plaise. C'est vrai que dans les premiers chapitres il n'y a pas beaucoup de description, mais comme j'ai déjà tout écrit à l'avance cela change au fun et à mesure et je m'améliore.

Bonne nuit (ou bonne journée) à toi aussi. )

Luucy-san : Si tu veux une correctrice, je veux bien l'être (pour les dialogues) Sinon, c'est super.

Super ! Vive la suite

Moi : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mes chapitre t'est plû et pour ce qui est que tu sois ma correctrice je veux bien.

Bye ~


	4. Chapitre 4: Arrivée à Marine Ford

Chapitre 4: Arrivée à Marine Ford.

PDV Manon:

B.B- Dans ce cas, j'ai une proposition à te faire à toi et ton amie.  
>Ann- Mh ?...<p>

Une proposition ? Je me demande ce que c'est? Peut-être qu'il va nous demander de rejoindre son équipage…non pas possible il ne nous connaît pas assez pour ça, ou alors j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous demander de rebrousser chemin parce que sinon Ann va pas apprécier.

B.B- J'aimerais que nous soyons allié.  
>Moi- Que ça...<p>

Ah bah si c'est juste pour ça j'ai pas la peine que je m'inquiété alors, ni que je commence à me faire des films. Ouais bon ben ça va hein c'est pas ma faute si je me fais des films…enfin si un peu quand même.

Ann- D'accord  
>B.B- *souri*<br>Un des pirate- Père, nous approchons de Marine Ford, nous ne somme plus qu'a quelque kilomètre.  
>B.B- Très bien, que le bateau soit prêt à plonger!<br>Moi- Quoi?! Pourquoi "prêt à plonger" ?  
>Marco- On va plonger pour ensuite remonter dans la baie de Marine Ford.<br>Moi- Mais un bateau n'est pas sensé pouvoir plonger.  
>Marco- Quand tu es monté à bord tu n'as pas remarqué un sorte de "bulle" autour du bateau.<br>Moi- Si et qu'est-ce que c'est?  
>Marco- C'est un revêtement utilisé pour permettre aux navires de pouvoir plonger et naviguer sous la mer.<br>Moi- Ah...

Oui maintenant qu'il le dit je me souviens avoir lu dans un manga One Piece dans mon vrai monde un truc dans le genre. Mais je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais trop attardé là dessus.

Moi- Merci Marco.  
>Marco- De rien<br>Moi- *retourne vers Ann* Ann on retourne sur ton bateau ?  
>Ann- Mh...non.<br>Moi- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fais du bateau?  
>Ann- On l'abandonne.<br>Moi- Quoi?! Mais ça ne se fait pas!  
>Ann- Peut-être mais à l'origine il ne m'appartiens pas, je l'ai volé. Après si ça avait été le mien, je ne le laisserais pas là.<p>

Ouais vu sous cet angle là, elle a raison. Mais je soutiens que ça ne se fait pas, même si ce n'est pas le notre.

Ann- Donc on reste là *souri*  
>Moi- Ok.<br>Ann- Mais j'ai quand même quelque chose à récupéré sur le bateau attend moi là. *saute sur son (ancien) bateau et reviens avec une boite*  
>Moi- C'est quoi?<br>Ann- Un fruit du démon.  
>Moi- WOW<p>

J'y crois pas un vrai fruit du démon! Elle va sûrement le manger, ou non parce qu'elle en a déjà mangé un. Ou alors elle va le vendre, je parie que les fruits du démon coûte cher, mais c'est normal car les fruits du démon sont difficile a trouver ! Ou peut-être qu'elle va le donner à quelqu'un.

Moi- Qu'est-ce que tu va en faire ?  
>Ann- Te le donner !<p>

Quoi sérieux?! Elle me le donne à moi! Mais pourquoi? C'est pas que ça me dérange au contraire, mais elle pourrais le vendre ou un truc comme ça. Ca fait que une journée qu'on se connaît, alors pourquoi moi ?

Moi- Pourquoi?  
>Ann- Parce que je préfère le savoir entre de bonne main, que de le vendre à n'importe qui et puis si je le vend je ne sais même pas se qu'on va en faire. Alors prends-le.<br>Moi- Merci.

Je lui sourie et elle me sourie à son tour. Mh...tiens bah je vais le manger tout de suite! Je pris la boîte, l'ouvris et mangea le fruit du démon. Putain c'est dégelasse ce truc!

Moi- Bwarh c'est dégueulasse ce truc ! On dirait de l'eau de javel mélangé avec du curry, des cornichon, du ketchup et une chaussette !

Ann- Euh…T'as déjà mangé un truc pareille toi ?

Moi- Quoi ! Jamais d'la vie !

Ann- Bah chais pas, tu as tellement décris que…

Moi- Non j'ai jamais mangé ce truc pareille je te rassure ?

Ann- Ouais… *pense : Moi j'suis sûr qu'elle a déjà mangé un truc comme ça ! *

Pendant que nous parlions, le bateau avait déjà plongé et quand je m'en rendis compte je me surpris à admirer la mer. J'espère que la bulle ne va pas éclater parce que sinon on peut tous dire bye bye à notre petite vie. Surtout pour ceux qui ont mangé un fruit du démon…non je dois arrêter de parler de malheur !

15 minutes plus tard.

Un des pirates- Père nous pouvons remonter à la surface.

B.B- Alors remontons.

Tout l'équipage- Oui!

Et c'est sur ces mot que le Moby Dick remonta à la surface. J'aperçoit au loin la surface…euh faut aussi que j'arrête de m'émerveiller pour un oui ou pour un non. Ooooh un gros requin…gros, gros, TRES gros requin…AAAAAAH UN REQUIN ! Ouf nous sommes remonté à temps, quoi ? J'ai pas envie de finir ma vie bouffer par un poisson moi !

Marco- Nous y sommes.

Ann- *souri de détermination* Enfin.

Moi- *regarde autour du bateau* Ce champ de bataille...c'est impressionnant.

B.B- Ecoutez moi tous maintenant ne pensez plus qu'à une seule chose...sauver Ace!

Tout l'équipage- Ouais!

Manon- *regard déterminé* Je sauverais Ace.

Ann- Ouais.

Puis tout l'équipage ainsi que Ann sautèrent de bateau sauf Moi et B.B.

Moi- Barbe . Blanche, vous croyais que nous sommes assez nombreux?

B.B- D'autre allié vont arriver.

Moi- Ok j'y vais.

B.B- *pense : bonne chance gamine *

Puis je sauta du bateau prête à combattre touts mes ennemis et à leur foutre la raclé de leur vie ! Aller venez vous battre bande de chiffe molle ! J'suis remonté à bloc, alors pas question de me faire battre !

PDV Ann

Moi- Marco

Marco- Quoi?

Moi- Pourquoi tu reste derrière moi?

Marco- Je couvre tes arrière.

Ouais ouais c'est ça tu matte mon cul oui! Espèce de pervert…non franchement il me déçoit.

Un soldat- La justice vaquera! *se prépare à attaquer Ann*

Moi- Dégage... *donne un coup de pied morte au soldat au niveau du ventre de celui ci*

Marco- Puissant le coup de pied.

Ann- Pas comme toi poulet grillé ! *lui tire la langue *

Marco- T'as dis quoi là ?!

Ann- Ananas de poulet grillé de mes deux ! Baka !

Je me retourna pour lui dire quelque chose, mais je vis quelqu'un de très dangereux derrière Marco. Et quand je dis dangereux c'est DANGEREUX car y' a le singe juste derrière lui (NDA : Elle parle de Kizaru là.)

Moi- Oh non...DERRIERE TOI MARCO!

Marco- J'ai vu... *se transforme en phœnix* Kizaru

Kizaru- Ooooh que c'est dooomaaage il m'aaaa vuuuu. *lace un coup de pied de lumière*

(NDA : What the fuck pourquoi il parle au ralentis. *morte de rire *

Manon- Eh ! C'est pas le temps de rêvasser baka d'auteur ! Ecrit l'histoire ! )

Marco- *esquive l'attaque* Ann vas y...continue d'avancer.

Moi- Ok.

Pendant que Marco combattait Kizaru, moi je continuais d'avancer en cherchant Ace du regard, mais il y avais tellement de monde que je n'arrivais pas a voir où il se trouvais. Puis je vis un échafaud. « Il doit se trouver là-bas » pensais je. Je couru donc dans cette direction.

PDV Manon:

Mais où est-elle? Je ne vois plus Ann, j'ai beau courir en esquivant les attaques répété des soldats je ne la voit pas. Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourna et vis Lawko.

Moi- Lawko! Ca va ?

Lawko- Ouais

Moi- Comment as-tu fais pour venir jusqu'ici?

Lawko- Tu n'as pas vu derrière...un mur a été détruit et c'est part là que j'suis passé avec Loona.

Moi- *regarde le mur* Effectivement. Au fait où est Loona ?

Lawko- Va laisse tombé, elle est sûrement entrain de s'amuser à défoncer les marines.

Moi- Ah ok ...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Moi- C'est quoi ce...*regarde le ciel* Que...

Lawko- *fait les grand yeux* Ils tombent du ciel.

C'est...pas possible...LUFFY!

Fin du chapitre 4.

A suivre...


End file.
